


Husbands

by danalingphil (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/danalingphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get married and can't even make it to their hotel to begin their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbands

Phil’s mum had Dan and Phil in a steel grip, hugging them both against her tightly.

“Oh, I love you boys so much! I’m so happy today.” She bubbled, squeezing tighter.

“I love you, too, Mum.” Phil said, laughing.

“Love you…Mum.” Dan said in a quieter voice, before pulling back and smiling widely, his face pink tinted from being overwhelmed.

“Come here, boy.” Phil’s father said, pulling Dan into a side armed hug. “Welcome to the family, it’s about time!”

There were so many congratulations and heart-felt goodbyes that Dan felt he could cry if he let himself. He laughed when he saw Phil being kissed repeatedly on the cheeks by his close-to-hysterical grandma.

“I hope to see you on more family holidays, Phil! You’re always welcome whenever sweetheart.” Dan’s mother said to Phil, beaming at him.

Phil hugged all of Dan’s family over again before finally backing up, away from the small crowd and closer to the street.

“We really do have to go though, it’s getting so late. Thank you all, though, it was such a good night!” Phil said when he was finally released, looking around at some family and friends who stayed until the end of the reception to say final goodbye’s and congratulations.

Dan walked over and wrapped his arms around Phil loosely, settling his hands on his hip, just above his waistband. His suit jacket had been taken off a long time ago and all he had on were a tight white button up dress shirt and frustratingly tight dress pants.

They hugged Phil’s parents one last time and then waved goodbye as they slowly backed up towards their cab. The sun had gone down and their family and friends were just silhouettes in front of the dim lighted reception hall, which included a beautiful botanical garden which Dan made fun of Phil for liking so much. 

They waved one last time, smiling widely, cheeks nearly hurting but in a good way.

Dan opened the cab door and finally climbed in the back, Phil climbing in right after and putting his hand on Dan’s thigh to keep him sitting in the middle. He sat next to him and pulled the door closed, still holding onto Dan’s thigh.

Phil told the driver the address of their hotel and smiled widely, waiting until the driver turned back to the road to shut the visor between the front and back seats.

Phil slowly smiled at Dan and then laced his arms around his neck, leaning into Dan and pressing their faces together. He giggled at Dan’s grunting noises from Phil’s tight arms suffocating him.

“Today was amazing! So, so, so great!”

“How much did you drink tonight, Phil?” Dan asked with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and shuffling closer to be pressed together.

“I’m honestly barely tipsy, do you take me for a lightweight?”

“We’re married, I know you’re a lightweight.” Dan said. Phil pulled back slightly, smiling big and accidentally bumping their noses together.

“Married.” Phil marvelled, and Dan smiled back just as wide. He moved his hands down slightly so he was holding Phil where he was sitting just above the seat.

“Oh you’re getting mad at me for being tipsy but you’re the one groping me.” Phil said, pushing closer still.

“Well, technically the wedding is over so our honeymoon is started.”

“Dan. We’re literally in a cab in the middle of a busy city.” Phil said.

“I know, we should have picked the closest hotel, like how fucking far is this one? And in London traffic, we’re idiots.” Dan groaned.

“Is someone frustrated?”

“Shut up and tell it to your ass in those pants.” Dan said, making Phil laugh loudly.

“Then I have every reason to be frustrated. You look so beautiful today, so so beautiful.” Phil said, his hands going up to the back of Dan’s neck so he could hold him as he finally leaned forward into an opened mouth kiss, pushing hard against Dan. Dan kissed back immediately, opening his mouth for Phil to lick inside.

“I’m so glad you’re my husband, I love you so much.” Phil continued on into Dan’s mouth. Dan pressed harder, kissing Phil with more force to participate in the kiss.

“Oh my God, I love you so fucking much.” Dan murmured, barely audible against Phil’s lips. Phil pulled his arms tighter so Dan’s neck was held still in-between the creases of his elbows with no chance of moving away. Dan clutched his hands tighter around Phil’s ass, digging his nails in purposefully.

“We’re not having sex in a cab, Dan.” Phil said, not moving away an inch.

“Okay, Phil.” Dan said, smiling against Phil’s lips, and pushing himself up on the seat to be able to wedge his one leg between Phil and the back of the seat so Phil was between his legs.

They kissed for a minute, grips tightening and Dan letting out barely audible moans between each breath. Phil whined in the back of his throat.

“It doesn’t count if no clothes come off.” Phil whispered, grabbing Dan’s hips and pulling him forward roughly so their crotches were together. Dan let out a high-pitched, surprised moan, his hands flying up to the buttons on Phil’s shirt immediately despite Phil’s rule. He worked fast on them, frustratedly pulling hard and feeling some buttons pop off. Phil groaned against him.

They rubbed their hips together desperately until Phil finally pulled Dan upwards so he was practically on top of Phil, one leg below one leg above his, and could grind much easier. With his new stance, Dan rolled his hips and simultaneously got the rest of Phil’s buttons down and pulled his shirt wide open.

Dan moved his hands all over Phil’s torso and under his waistband, moving his hips fluidly and dramatically, dancing against Phil. Phil pulled him continually closer and panted against him, their lips almost at a standstill against each other as they focused on their bodies. They looked up and stared into each others eyes.

“I can’t wait until we get to the hotel. I’m going to fuck you hard and fast and then I’m going to fuck you again slow and sweet until you’re a writing mess.” Phil said.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to come soon. Please, Phil.”

Phil pulled Dan closer, and Dan clutched back, dropping his head to Phil’s shoulder rocking harder as they both started to come. They pressed closer, pushing their faces into each other’s shoulders and murmuring repeated, I love you’s between pants.

They slowed down and then slumped back against the window with Dan on Phil’s chest. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Phil’s jaw, and Phil cupped Dan’s cheek to lead him up so they could stare at each other.

“How does it make you feel that our first sexual encounter of being husbands was coming in our pants in the back of a cab.” Dan said, breathless. Phil laughed.

“I think it’s pretty expected from us.” Phil said, cupping Dan’s face and leaning their foreheads together. Dan pushed forward but they were already pressed against each other as much as they could be. 

They breathed together, not caring that it must look like a weird sight through their window.

“I love you. Husband.” Dan said.

“Husband.” Phil said softly back, smiling and gently kissing Dan again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short thing I'm using to kind of return. More will come soon<3


End file.
